The Guardians of the worlds between
by Kiboo Sturrock
Summary: A story abuot a group of teens that protect the world of anime. THey have to fight an evil soul demon after it takes over the guardian body of the gateway key holder. Soon the world of anime and the real world must depend on them to save them both.
1. The Guadrians of the worlds between

The Guardians of the worlds between

The Guardians of the world between

Carmella sat at her desk typing aimlessly. She fiddled with her butt long blond/brown braid, brushing the end of it around her ear repeatedly. Her blue eye showed sleepiness, yet she could not go to sleep if she had to. The day had gone by as if to torture her mind, the minuets acting like years to her feeble anime deprived mind. She had missed both Gundam Wing and Mobile suit Gundam. She had to watch what was on and be thankful that she was not with her anime-hating sisters. They never shut up about how things on the show sucked to them.

The day had gone by so slow and, she had only an hour ago gotten off work. She stared at the computer screen as if in a sleepy daze. She had finished a neither part, of yet a neither story series that she had been working on. She would send to her friend to check over before sending it to Cat and Caitlin to look over. They were quite nice with their words, as well as honest in their opinions of them. She had listened to her Japanese learning tape for about four or five lessons then quit. Her mind not wishing to focus on anything, that would salve her boredom at the time. She looked around the room.

Carmella looked around her room finding the filing cabinet. Opening it, she fiddled with the files. Pulling out the thinnest, but probably very best one, she read it. Then with a sigh from her, she seemed to look dreamily at the paper in front of her. The story that had taken her the longest to write and finish. Her heart and soul had been pored into it. She had lived breathed and lived the story. 'The defeat of the sorceress' was its title. She had tried for over a year to show, who Shatar of War really was and such things about her powers and family.

"I wish I could be Shatar of War. I made her perfect and, even cared about, not to mention little sister to two of the four dark warlords of the Dynasty. A true Dynasty Bitch, like me. If only I could be her and, not me even if just for a while. I wonder what it would be like." 

The simple wish seemed to be heard as a bright indigo light then came. The light blinded Carmella to the point, she had to cover her eyes or, risk being completely blinded. She felt the light was stunned to find that this light was a cold, cold as the wind on a bad winter's day. It was freezing to the touch and yet, she welcomed it, almost as much as thirsty men do cool water. The power of it was like the days she could never get enough of silence, which normally drove her insane with annoyance, fear and made her paranoid to no end.

Once the light died down and, the coldness had left her body. She almost protested it absence. The feeling of it was almost what she had been looking for her entire life. She looked to the same spot of which it had come. However instead of light, in its place was a person. 

This person had knee length hair that was crimson red like blood, which was held in a braid. She continued to look up finding, the body was slender yet well built. She then reached the porcelain white face and with the exception of the eyes, the woman's face was identical to her own. The slim yet tear like shape was rounded. The others face was crowned by a band that went across her forehead, it was about three inches wide almost covering her whole forehead. It also held on it, the symbols of Loyalty on one side accompanied, by the symbol of Obedience on the other. Then in the center was a circle that held the symbol of Hope. 

Carmella was then stunned into silence at that sighting. Her mind raced a million reasons why this was not real, that it was her mind wandering or, she fell asleep and this was some nightmare to taunt her. She had made that crown in a story to, show the bond between the two warlords and Shatar, after she had saved them from a dark sorcerer's power. 

It was also the time when she received the armor of War. It had come from Talpa's armor remnants. Her sister had used magic, to heal the damage done and, was going to give Shatar's body to Talpa as a new form to rule the world. Shatar's pure heart luckily was powerful enough to purify the armor and reform it as well, giving it a virtue like the rest of the other armors. 

Hers although did reacted to the powers of Cale and Anubis, when they tried to lend her there powers. It formed three crowns like the one she now wore. On each, there own virtue was in the middle. While their crows were on it gave them, access to Shatar's powers as well as Shatar to theirs. The crowns then making them brother and sister in arms and in powers.

Carmella remembered it like it had really happened. She had worked four nights in a row to get the seance right. She had even gone as far as to almost place herself in Shatar's places as it happened. Dais and Sekmet treated her like a sister, but did not have the bond like Cale and Anubis. She smiled inwardly at that memory. The day she finished the story, had been true bliss. The story that she had read over about ninety nine times. 

The only big difference between the two of them besides their hair and eye color was; Carmella was warring; a pair of shinny black pants with a blue Chinese style dragon shirt, boots that went to her knee. Her own hair in the same style braid, but it fell only to the small of her back. Carmella also stood only five feet seven in a half inches tall. 

The new woman standing in front of her had on what seemed to be Ronin warrior sub-armor and, had a sort of cloak that reached her ankles. The cloak was held at her color bone with a heavy broach, which was rounded. The broach had a four-pointed star on it with an indigo color. A smaller silver four pointed star was in it as well as being a dark rich indigo to match her eyes as well. Then her sub-armor was black and navy blue colored. The woman also was taller but two or three inches give or take.

Carmella rubbed her eyes in disbelief. She was dreaming or hallucinating, whichever she was seeing things. Those thoughts raced threw her head.

"Who are you and, what are you doing hear?" Carmella demanded using her best-irritated Wufie voice. It seemed to work as the other girl was quit for only a second. Before giving, a sort of grin that made Carmella consider running.

"I am Shatar of War, Guardian to the world of dreams you might say. I know all about you Carmella and, your wish. I have come to grant it." The young girl's voice was soft, yet had a firm tone to it. 

Carmella flopped down in the sat she had been sitting in only moments before. Carmella looked at her in disbelief. Trying to make since of what was just said to her, by the new young woman that had appeared out of no were. Carmella then pushed all other thoughts aside. Looking to the new clone of herself, that sat not three feet away from her. However, with a calm expression written on her face and eyes. Carmella wanted to jump up and say 'Lets do it, grant my wish' however her mind caught that before, her heart could do anything. It called to her like an over baring parent would do. "You already have brothers Carmella, Remember Seth and Aaron? They are still your brothers." She could not fight with that but did her best to push it aside and find out what awaited her with this version of herself that had come to her, in hopes of granting Carmella's wish.   


"How did you . . . What did you . . . How in the bloody blue blazes did you do that? How!?" Carmella stuttered as her mind struggled to find words.

The other woman seemed to see that and, answered the unfinished question before Carmella could come out with it. 

"I am hear to make you me, so to say. You wished to become me so. I am here to grant that wish Carmella. You will have all my powers and everything as you would put it." The other woman said softly as she stepped closer.

Carmella felt strangely relieved to hear those words but was on edge. 

"How is this going to happen, should I allow it?" the words came out in an almost growl. 

The young woman stopped and, seeing a chair sat down. She sighed then raised her hand palm up in the air. From nothing came a beautifully crafted nagata. It was a special design; with two blades that almost touched in the middle at one end, the first blade was about six to nine inches long and, curved slightly as well as doubles bladed. Then the second blade was half the size and bent almost to touch the other in the middle as well making a six like shape. Then to finish it off, the staff was a lot like Kento's staff. It was smooth yet in the areas it came out in, they were rounded. To add on to that was a pair of angelic wings that folded down at the same end the two blades did. Holding in their center an indigo stone about the size of a marble, they held the blade to the staff. At the other end a three blades stuck out making a fan look to it, each sharp and deadly. 

Shatar then closed her eyes as she said, "To have you understand that, you must see it for yourself Carmella. I only hope you can understand what I have to say." 

She then gripped the staff closer. There was a bright light and, again the coldness surrounded her. Carmella then found herself in an open field. The sky had three moons as well. The land was that of a marsh or flooded plant land that seemed to go on forever. Small flowers and plants floated aimlessly as an unfelt current flowed around. Carmella was in ah over it.

"Were am I?" Carmella whispered turning to Shatar. Shatar smiled as she answered back. "This place should be familiar to you Carmella. This is the place, which I call home. In addition, to this one, I guard many more realms, which are next to this one. They are all for the moment under my protection. I should think you know this place very well." 

Carmella then looked suprized at that answer. "But this is the Dynasty. An idea that some one made up. There is no such place. The only place it really exists is in the hearts of those who dream of it and, those read the stories. The place was a animators vision in my mind."

Shatar smiled and looked around. "Come and see my brothers. I will explain on the way." With that Shatar began walking towards a castle, Carmella ran to catch up. Shatar apparently could move very fast.

"Carmella you think this world is not real right?" Shatar asked innocently. Carmella nodded, "I wish it were real, but this place is part of a story and, I live in it only threw the stories and dreams I have of it Shatar. You are not even supposed to be real. As I remember correctly, I made you up in my stories . . . a worrier that could die and come back, the true holder of power over death in my book. "

Shatar then giggled slowing her pace. "Carmella this is real believe it or not. I am real though it was you, who gave me form and life Carmella. I was nothing but a neither floating blob of energy, before you gave me life. Then you thought of me and, gave me a name, a body and place to live. I am grateful to you for that. However I have lived for a long time and, this place is more, then my simple mind can handle." 

Shatar posed as if in deep thought. "You created me and know much more, then even you can tell. I was called to you, when you made that wish. This is the reason why, I have called you here. I am not going to be able to continue fighting the demon's that pelage these worlds. I took an attack before you created me. I was a blob of energy after that attack, because I had to physical form you could say. When you made me, my guardian body was reformed and, you were named my protector and ruling lady. Your dream energy was given to me to fight and use to keep these worlds clean of the soul demon scum." 

Carmella was not quit so suprized that time, she had quickly grown used to it. She looked over to the hill, it covered the castle a bit and, she could hear fighting over it. She looked to Shatar with a frown. This felt so right, but why was she so afraid to just do it. Carmella then designated to just do it, like so many times she had just gone in head first and not even thought about it.

"What will happen after we become one? What will I do then?" Carmella's eye looked like that of a child as she asked. Shatar was then stunned into happiness. Carmella had accepted the gift and Shatar could live on, threw her ruling lady.

"You will still be you, only with the memories and, powers of me. My name will be yours here and, all that was mine will be yours. All that will change is your dream energy will not be given every night as you dream. As Guardian now, you fight with that energy, as well as use the xstra energy here. Your charge here is to find the other realm guardians. If you tried to take this place on by yourself, you will fail horribly. There are to many realms and, so few of them are safe from the Soul demands." 

Carmella then smiled. She felt that to go threw with this would be a good dissention. She had as of yet to go against her gut instinct. Normally it led to fun and adventcher that was a growing experience. This time she knew friends and team members could get along and fight. Carmella had always wanted to do something that could make hundreds of others happy, guarding this place was her ticket to do just that.

"I feel this is right and, I accept this. Do what you must or tell me, what I am to do. I am ready Shatar of War, do your thing." Carmella then gave a smile that melted Shatar's heart for a moment. Shatar stepped forward grasping Carmella's hand in hers, then held the staff in the other hand. Smiling she closed her eyes as the symbol of Hope lighted up on her for head. 

"All you must do is clear your mind and do not fear what happens next." Shatar's voice said in a soft tone that spoke of trust and hope. Then the power was all over Shatar, covering every inch of her tall body with its deep color.

Carmella could feel the cold power surrounding her and, was ready when it pierced her form. Filling her tell she could almost take no more. Her mind reeled at first to the memories and, power that was becoming her new self. She felt as if her very soul was changing, filling, and transforming. The joining was exhilarating and yet terrifying all at once. The power was like pure joy and all other emotions rolled up into a tangible or semi-tangible form. Like water that she could swim in and sand she could feel. The sensation then ended as her body now hummed with the power that was introduced.

Carmella then opened her eyes and looked to the water with a smile. Looking herself over she noticed that her hair was knee length crimson red and, she wore the black and navy blue sub-armor and indigo cloak as well. Looking into the water, she saw her eyes had changes as well. Instead of the space like blue, they had changed to an inhuman blue violet. She also held the Nagata now and, there was a new addition to it. There was a round large orb between the blades. The gem was a dark violet and shimmered as she held it. She could now also feel the Warlords over the hill and, knew they felt her there as well. 

"I guess now I don't have to wish to be . . . Shatar of War. I guess, I should go and, see my brothers now. They get to meet, the new Dynasty Bitch." With that, Shatar/Carmella walked the rest of the way to the castle.

__

To be continued . . . .


	2. The Guardians of the worlds between part...

The Guardians of the worlds between 

The Guardians of the worlds between 

_______________________________________

Part two: Shatar's becoming

The hill was nothing as Shatar/Carmella walked it. She felt as if this was as Shatar had planed it, before their merging. It was a wonders sight for her, the four Warlords were sparring around with one a neither. Then she spotted Kuyra over under a honing watching them. It was Sekmet agents Cale and thus far, the dark warlord of Venom was winning. They were in sub-armor and had smiles on their faces.

"You think you can win? I have bested you over a hundred times Cale! This is easy." Sekmet seemed to say; though, his tone was soft and giving. Cale was the one who rolled his eyes at that comment. They had done this over a million times in the past, though they only now actually had fun doing it. Talpa had said they were to train in the past. Therefore, they never actually had fun training as they did now.

"Yes and that was when we were actually trying to kill the Ronins too remember? I can tell you those times were flunked too! I am not that easy, I defeated Sage of the Halo many times, you on the other hand got roast and toasted when sent after Ryo of the Wildfire." Cale called back.

Shatar then jumped into the air and landed between them. She too wore a grin, of which shot fear into both fighters. One that had them surprised at first. She smiled her all to familiar grin, which always put them on edge. Then they noticed her small changes. Her hair was a bit thicker and her eyes were a space blue and violet in color instead of the light sea blue. Her body was a little more bard in looks, more stranger and built to fight.

"Well brother mine, you started with out me? I am hurt. To think, I was going to go easy on you this time. I guess I am going to have to kick your butt again." Shatar could tell they were shocked at her actions. Because Anubis was by Cale's side in an instant, ready to defend him should it be needed. 

"Shatar? Is that really you? How did the meeting go with Carmella?" His voice held worry but little else.

"Brother mine you have so little faith in me and my ablates." Shatar began with a teasing tone. "I am Carmella. I am also Shatar now, we are one now. I am now a, fully powered Guardian of this realm and the many other realms. I have also gained the power to find the others as well. I needed Carmella's mind to find them and, she needed me to be able to guard and fight with her powers. It came out pretty even if I do say so myself, though now I have four big brothers that I can visit anytime." Shatar said holding up the nagata and, showing the orb, which had only show itself when she had used her full power, on the sorceress that had wished to bring Talpa back to life.

"You know it is the truth. Only when I used my full power, dose this orb between the blades even show itself. It did that once we joined into one. Now I have all my powers and ablates as a guardian." 

Sekmet then smiled "Ya you did well Shatar. How was the real world, I mean, the one she lives in?" His voice was slightly exsighted yet was held back somewhat. Shatar smiled answering him only using telepathy. They always answer each other like that, when one on one question was asked. Sekmet had been the only one to actually use it on her often enough for her to actually teach him something about it, which he did not already know. 

~ You know I found it harder to move around there snake boy. Anyways it was not, half bad, I could still use my powers there too. ~ She smiled as he replied the same way.

~ So could you feel it when you were there? The power, which has been bugging you for the last year and a half? ~

Shatar nodded with a frown. Then looked over her shoulder to Lady Kuyrua. The young empire was siting watching this all unfold.

~ Yes Sekmet. I could feel it; it was like a soul demon but also so much like me, before I gained my powers as Guardian. It repelled any further probing and repelled all of my powers. I think it was because I had as of yet to merge. ~

Shatar then found Kuyra's eyes. They were passive as she pretended to be. Kuyra and Shatar had never really got along. Shatar was Talpa's air to the thrown, some in the Dynasty had said. Then others said nothing; they could feel Shatar's powers and pretty much stayed away from that subject. Their was even a group that said Shatar should fight Kuyra and, should she win take the thrown of the Dynasty, like her father. 

Shatar had to explain to them that she did not want it. Her life as a worrier was hard enough as it was, ruling a realm would not be what she should do. She then after explaining to Kuyra the need for it. Called them and made them her solders, fighters for her only. Kuyra had agreed, some members of the Dynasty realm had stated that Lady Kuyra had to have the four warlords by her side, what for Talpa's air? There was ruffle twenty-seven that were regulars and, then two hundred and twenty nine that Shatar trained and used when travailing.

"What might you have to say my lady? Any words, which would be of any help. I would think the staff would have told you by now. I shirr felt its power feeling me out." Shatar said as she turned to face her.

Lady Kuyrua smiled and walked up to her. With a small grin, being received back from Shatar, Lady Kuyrua hugged her. Shatar hugged her back; this was nothing that happened every day. Shatar had made it clear she was not to handle any of Lady Kuyra's affairs. If she did not chose to or, was not needed. 

"It is good to see your safe return Shatar of War. I hope that this new merging with Carmella will prove to be fruitful in the futcher. I can already feel the power post you have gained from it. The staff went crazy for a moment there."

Shatar then smiled. "I have to go now but I will return before you know it." As Shatar said that, she shimmered away. Back to the world were her body slept. Also back to the world were Carmella was from.

Carmella woke to find herself on her bed. The silky black covers around her waist. She had thought it a dream but saw in the corner, a special nagata and the orb between the blades, told her that was not dream. She lifted her hand and willed it to her. The nagata then after touching her skin was absorbed into her hand.

"Can't have anyone asking about that. Mom would kill me, she would flip over a fake sword. I have to keep this under wraps however, what can they do to stop me. Now I have to find the guardians that reside hear and, wake their powers in the other world." Carmella the stood and dressed. Her work uniform had failed to reach the washer so she had to wair it dirty. 

__

After a week and three day of training and fighting_ . . . ._

Carmella had entered the Ronin Worrier world early. She had wanted to get more training in. The warlords were very happy to oblige her, in that respect. They knew she wanted all or nothing when they trained. The four of them had done well thus far. Shatar could take two of them on at once. Thought this time was a little different. She seemed distracted and almost distant this time. A call seemed to echo in her ears.

"What is up Shatar? You not completely hear this time. Do you feel a soul demon?" Sekmet asked. Cale then stopped followed by the other three. They knew that, if she could sense one near by she would fight with them. Shatar would never stop a fight for a neither in less in a battle with multiple soul demons in it. She had found that her shirr kill took a lot of energy and, it also took awhile to gather energy for in less she had fight hard before. 

"What is eating at you Shatar? Something happen in the other world that has your thoughts?" Cale asked sounding very brotherly.

"I feel something, but it is not a soul demon. It is so familiar, yet not so. It is like a warmth in my mind. I feel I should go to it but, also that I should not. I am confused guys." Shatar said truthfully. Her blue violet eyes showing worry over the whole thing. Her gaze flee to the ground as she gripped the nagata tightly in her hands.

Anubis playing the never ending Ancient replacement stated. "It is you job to make shirr it is not a soul demon or something else. I suggest you go check it out. We will still be hear if you find it was nothing." Shatar smiled as she called her cloak and Nagata to her. 

"Very well I will go now. If I don't come back in 24 hours get worried, for the soul demon I am fighting." Shatar said with a sinister grin.

Shatar flew threw the worlds. She had come to her realm and felt a pull. The strength of it was enormous and she could no more ignore it more then she could destroying a soul demon. Over the time she had trained with the warlords, she had attained her guardian senses. Jacked to the max, her powers were coming at her will. She felt as if fire was coming closer. She searched threw her memory and came up with at only one that fit the profile of that power feeling. She could tell as she went threw the other world she was getting closer and after going threw the Gundam (Mobile suit not Wing . . . yet) 

The power thrummed in her mind. It called to her and was like a heat that she almost yearn for. She jumped from building to building in her search. Finally, after she had located the five Gundam pilots, she found her. The girl had red brown hair and green eyes. She smiled at the sight. Feeling around her the power was coming from her for shirr, Shatar then felt the call to wake. Smiling she thought tomorrow, I will find you again my guardian friend.

__

To be continued . . . .


	3. The Guardians of the worlds between part...

Guardians of the worlds between

Guardians of the worlds between

Part three: The Gundam Guardian

Carmella had waited tell everyone went asleep to leave for the worlds she now protected. She had gotten used to this quite easily, over the few weeks she had been at it. Her abltys to use the nagata of war had improved as well, thanks to the hard core training that, she did with her warlord brothers. Carmella found she liked training with the warlords, except Dais and Sekmet they tended to tag team on her too much for her own taste. They also gave her trouble when she brought make up, apparently they got bored when she was gone and gave Cale a make over.

Tonight was a special night for Carmella. She had searched the previous night for a power signal she had felt. It led her to a surtan dreamer that possessed the powers of a guardian. This was good, However, what was better was that within the dreamer, was Midori the Guardian of the Gundam Wing Realm. Carmella had let her sleep and designated to find her this night. The Ronin Worrier realm was clean like, most of the other realms of Soul Demon's and, Carmella had lurned how to set up bacons in each realm. If a demon was there, she would feel it. The beacons only amplified the feeling.

Shatar slipped into the world of the Gundam Wing and, found her armor was especially strong in it. She then deducted; that whichever realm one guardian was in it would give the other more power. Again, following the small call of power, Shatar found the young dreamer again. The girl had green eyes and red brown hair. She seemed kind as she strolled threw the streets. The others power it seemed were as of yet to wake here.

Shatar was then overwhelmed with the screaming call of soul demon's presence. She felt around and found that they were charging up and, on the hunt. Shatar gripped the nagata especially tight, coiling like Sekmet had shown her, for the pounce of the demon. She had fought a few before and found that when fully charged it sometimes took almost all she had to win. She would have to get a head start on these. She watched with her guardian eyes and listened with her honed ears for anything. Shatar anticipated it and powered up. Good thing she did not need to use her armor yet. She gripped the nagata and flew down with a war cry that shattered the silence. 

Shatar they found it was after the girl she had found the night before. Growling she sprang into action. The young girl was startled at first, then seemed to understand what was happening or, played it off as a figment of her dream. The demon was shocked as Shatar called out her attack. The nagata making a levitating circle of blood in front of her. The blood turned from light red, to a deep indigo like color. Shatar then seemed to cut threw it and called out her attack.

"LOVES HEART SHATTER!"

The waves of what looked like broken glass and power flooded every were and over the three hidden slightly in the shadows. The glass stabbed and cut at their flesh and the power drained and turned their bodies into ash. Shatar knew she had put a lot of power into that attack, but she still had one soul demon that was now fully charge to fight.

Shatar felt a little weakened by the early use of one of her shirr kills. She looked to the girl and was suprise slightly. When a dreamer was attacked, the soul demon would try and take hold of the dreamer like it would one of those that lived in that world. The dreamers' mind would banish it if not the mind of a guardian. The person's mind nine times out of ten would wake up and remember it as a nightmare. However, it spoke volumes that she was still there. 

However, what brought a smile to her face was. That on her arm a familiar tattoo formed. It was a dragon that was an oriental typing. The large head and snake like body was very beautifully crafted. It was red and gold with black lining and deep silver brown eyes.

Then out of no were a long (Infasis on long this was as big as her, which is five feet six inches tall. From tip to tip.) Sword appeared. Her eyes glowed a slivery brown color as she grasped it. The sword looked as if it were on fire surrounded by her power. Her hair then went a fire red and her eyes a bright and fiery green. The blade was then tip so it pointed the sky. A dragons head revealing it self as she did. Then she did a cut down, as she cried out. 

"Dragons immortal soul FIRE!"

The blade then spewed forth a dragon made of nothing but fire. It flew cutting lose with an inhuman cry. It surrounded and devoured the soul demon like air. The let out a neither cry as the power left and was absorbed into the world's energy field.

Shatar then turned to see her completely. The eyes were still glowing and only her breath had changed. It went from calm to deep, apparently that attack took a lot from her. Her tattoo was shimmering brightly and the girl fell to her knees.

She then took the time to examine the sword more closely. The handle was crafted out of gold plating over a neither dragon's head. The mouth on said head was open, spewing out flames. The handgrip was its neck and, the hilt was its arms. The horns and decorations on it were exquisitely done. The blade itself was even more wonders. Their was a dragons that went the opposite direction crafted on the blade it self. Shatar then helped her to her feet. 

"Tell me what is your name?" Shatar asked, she had wished to find out the night before, but the opportunity never came. She placed the others arm over her shoulder's and an arm around her waist. The young girl smiled as she then said, "Which one?" Then stood on her knees, "I have many. Though you seem to have none at the moment."

Shatar giggled as she helped the other stand. She closed her eyes feeling around the realm for a second and after finding no more soul demons, she teleported both herself and the other to the sparring grounds. The warlords seeing she was carrying someone went to help.

"Shatar you were gone for a long time what happened?" asked Sekmet. The ex-warlord of Venom always wanted to hear about her fights. Shatar rolled her eyes then answered, "I almost lost this one Sekmet. There were three of them. I had to really charge my attack to get two, but the third was just to charged up. I ended up being saved by this one. She turns out to be Midori the guardian of the Gundam Wing realm. She cut lose with her attack and, turned him into nothing, I think however, she charged her attack so much it drained her badly." 

Shatar then sat her load down on a stone near by. The breathing had evened out and, Shatar could tell her power level was returning to normal. The other red head looked around with, some what alertness.

"Were am I? Why do I feel so strange now?" Her voice showing that her draining was both extensive and leaving. She looked to the four behind Shatar. 

"Why are the four dark warlords in my dream? . . . ooooohhhhh wait this has to be some sort of wet dream or off the wall, I should have woke up an hour ago and, my mind is boring me awake kind of thing."

Shatar closed her eyes. This guardian's mind still told her this was a dream. She knew nothing else to do other then, forcing the memories back from her mind. She held them and knew them. However, for some reason she was not coming back, the person who used to fight with her. The guardian that was living within her mind, like the way Shatar had once lived in hers only.

"This is not a dream." Shatar stated using her leader voice. "Not like you think. You are the ruling lady and protector of Midori Guardian of the Gundam Wing realm. This is in a way realty. This is all real." Shatar looked to the other, confusion was written in those eyes. Shatar then stood, holding her nagata at the others eye level. 

"I want you to clear your mind and, look into the ball before you. Concentrate on it and relax. As the Ruling lady of Midori, all that is hers shall be yours. You and her must become one to do what is needed in this and many other realms." The other did as instructed. The ball between her blades then shimmered softly. 

The young girl looked into the ball and after relaxing as asked she felt a rush of something flood into her mind. It was warm like a fire and yet she felt strangely cool still. No matter how hot it got, the flame never more then were warm. Her mind was waking and memories she had once thought make believe began to pop up. Memories of fighting with the woman before her yet not really. She was not all to ready for the wall of golden firelight but when it hit, she could feel all her mental barriers fall. The memory truths came to her and she felt at easy now. The power flowing threw her was more now. 

The light went to the others eyes. They shimmered and after a moment, they released a pure light glow. Taking the nagata out of her line of vision, the other quickly returned to the place before her. 

The other red head then after a moment smiled, "It is good to be back Shatar of War. I seemed to have fallen asleep, what happened? One second were fighting a soul demon and, the next I am here in your realm? Of which is very clear of soul demons."

Shatar smiled at her friend, "May years have past Midori. I am no longer just Shatar of War. I am also the one who gave me life, my ruling lady. We merged just as you have done with your ruling lady now." 

Midori smiled as she stood. "It is good to be back thought you look more trained. How long have you been awake?" She then float (levitation you have to love it) She seemed to be getting the hang of it well. Shatar glanced at her and answered truthfully, with a smile at the fresh usage of powers. 

"I have been awake as you put it for years. I was turned into a floating blob of energy after the last battle with that soul demon. Then Carmella gave me life and history. I found after a while my memories came back. Then I merged with her and was able to find you."

Midori then called forth her sword looking at it with a smile. Then frowned, as she felt the world she came from call her to wakefulness. 

"Shatar I will see you later and, this time in my realm. The Gundam's have got to have missed me. Even the chauvinistic pig Wufie. I wonder what my brother Duo thinks. So intel I meet you again Shatar of War, I will be seeing you. Maybe we could even talk more latter."

Shatar waved as Midori left. "Tell then Midori Guardian of the Gundam Wing realm. I will be hearing from you at least."

With that, Shatar scanned the reaming realms and seeing there was no soul demons to fight. She too left to wake for her other life.


	4. The Guardians of the worlds between part...

Guardians of the worlds between

Guardians of the worlds between.

Part four: Sailor Guardian 

Carmella had started the day out bad. She managed to sleep in and, the refreshed felling was not with her. She had woke and absorbed her nagata as usual and, found she had the day off of work. Dressing she readied for GED class. She had found her mind was more alert and ready to lurn new things.

GED class was slow and the time was like walking snails. She had looked at the same math problem and, seemed to want to star a hole in the page. She was so bored she was back tracking the night before. Midori was so cool, when they were together their fights could be easier. Not to mention the added Guardian they could split the other realms in half and clean half each. This meant more time to go threw each realm and, clean them of soul demons. Carmella had found most soul demons were weak from lack of fighting and they had wondered to long, wasting energy on taking dreamer hosts. They were nothing a little power from her Nagata could not take care of. Carmella absently thought of her boredom when she heard.

~ You could say that again Shatar. ~ a familiar voice is, with in her mind.

Carmella stiffened, ~ Midori? Is that you talking . . .or am I going to need a CAT scan? ~ Carmella then saw she was being glared at. She then found whom it was, Tiana's boyfriend Robert. Carmella then using her mind set of Shatar, returned it ten fold. Giving up he looked back to the paper before him. This left Carmella to talk more.

~ Hey Shatar-Chan were telepathic! SO COOL hey what you ding? I mean what is making you so bored? ~ The cheerful voice said as if on an over the wall sugar high.

Carmella looked to her book, ~ Math . . .death to math. . ha ha ha ha ha! Oho ok. I am in GED class. It is so boring. I wish we could go to the Guardian world now. It would be more fun. Cale and Anubis are going to show me a new fighting move. I think it is like a kick and jump all at once. Dais and Sekmet are going to help me out on strategy. . Oho battles will be so much easier with that information running around in my head. ~

Midori then giggled in her mind. 

~ So about tonight, I think we should go looking in the realms. I got this feeling and, I have never gotten one that has leaded me astray before. Besides I think this is cool. I am the ruling lady over Dragons fire and you over Death . . . I think. So, we have powers by ourselves, not to mention as Shatar of War and Midori of Dragons Fire. ~

Carmella then designated to use this new power to find out more about the other guardian. 

~ So what is your real name anywise? Mine is Carmella. ~ 

The answer she got was a clear and easy to understand one.

~ Jethie and I know a bunch of others will probable have my name. I can tell it is a popular name. ~ A resounding giggled told Carmella that Janie found that funny. When it quieted down, Carmella then sent out a communication to Jethie.

~ Well since were telepathic this should be good. I wonder why is your name in Japanese? Midori means green dose it not? Anywise mine is n a language my twin and me created. It means Guardian of earth . . . cool hu? ~

Midori had no answer but only a sense of having to stop their communication was felt.

Carmella had to agree, going on guardian instances never lead her astray either. They led her to the guardian Midori and could help her to find more. Sighing she finished their communication with a 'I will see you later' then ended it. 

Shatar flew into the Gundam Wing realm with a smile. She had checked over her realm and found it clean of soul demons. She had also checked one the Warlords and Ronins. Dais had noticed that Shatar was acting differently and had asked about it. Shatar mearly stated that Carmella had found love and had actually talked to the man on MSN messenger. Apparently the Warlords acting the big brother roll, asked his name and almost every other question as well. Shatar had to actually show them the guy. After that they shut up and after Shatar designated to wait for Midori in hers. She said her good bye and flew into a portal.

Duo and the other gundam's were on guard, intle Midori came. Heero had already tried to shoot her nineteen times. Either each time she stooped it with her mind or, it bounced off her sub-armor. She had told them she was waiting for Midori and when Midori came, Shatar smiled. Wufie had even tried to fight her with his sword, only to find she was too fast for him and well trained with both her powers and the Nagata. 

"Your brothers and his friends are well trained at guarding you and others. I am impressed." Shatar said with an air of amusement. She then looked to Midori with a grin that sent shivers down everyone's but Duo's spine. Apparently he had one just like it.

Midori smiled as, she hugged Duo and Quatre. She looked at Shatar and then made a small movement with her head. After calling forth her swords and her powers charged up. Shatar smiled back and after leaving the gundam's, they went from realm to realm. They then entered he Sailor moon realm and instantly felt like something was pulling them. It was a gentle pull, yet a strong one. That pull was also accompanied by a cry of soul demons. Shatar and Midori then ran to it and found a little woman fighting agents two soul demons. 

The two were fully charged and not even trying on this woman. The young girl had fire red hair and deep brown eyes. She was not as tall as Shatar but looked well built to fight. Shatar looked to Midori and they both readied their attacks. Shatar was forming the floating circle of blood and Midori surrounding herself in her powers a fire so charged it was green.

"Loves Heart SHATTER!"

"Dragons immortal soul FIRE!"

Their combined attacks went to one soul demon and the other backed off. It then unlike most soul demons it talked.

"So I see your back in your body Shatar of War. I turned you into a blob of energy last time we fought. How did you return to your physical form?" It whined. Acting like it was shocked to see any Guardians at all, let alone two which stood before him.

Shatar smiled it did not know of the Ruling lords and ladies of the Guardian's or that they were the protectors that gave their energy to them. They still had a chance to destroy it however, how it could both talk and knew her was confusing. To know that it had to be a very old soul demon. To live that long took a lot of energy, the average soul demon in the realms could live about an hour. The Guardians would destroy it after that, because they could feel it after that. Soul demons had a special shield that deflected the Guardians scans of the realms however; it could do that only for a short allotted amount of time. 

"Lets just say I came back and, better then ever soul demon scum. I will never be effected by your attack again. I am more now then I was before." Shatar shouted back as, Midori prepared her attack. The soul demon then vanished into nothing. 

Midori and Shatar were stunned by that action. Soul demons never left there pray like that; they always went to kill or take over. But then again the one they tried to poses was a dreamer who was sleeping ruling lady of love and protector of a guardian, so it could not be done. Only a fully woken Guardian could be possessed, their connection to the dream world was so close their minds were part of it.

Midori then checked on the young woman and found a few cuts and bruises, nothing Shatar's healing powers could not take care of. They then moved her to a neither realm. One that had no name to it, it was the gateway in which, dreamers went threw to get to the realms of which they wanted. On in which they and dreamers could only enter. The soul demons were in a way born in the realms. The emotions that created them reacted with the dream energy giving birth to them, in a way. 

Shatar closed her eyes and frowned, as the guardian had not been awoken, from the deep slumber that the other two will have been. 

"What is your name young lady?" asked Shatar. The young lady stood, finding the soul demons attacks took energy to take, Midori had her up.

"Jethie my name is Jethie and how did you do that? Those things could take anything I used and, I am train in the martial arts." The girl answered. Shatar smiled.

~ Midori I think we found ourselves a neither Guardian. Remember Sei of the Sailor moon realm? I think this young girl, is the ruling lady, the one over love. I am the ruling lady of death and you the ruling lady of Dragons fire. You think a pattern is showing? Maybe we are finding the guardians that we are to do something important. I don't know I feel like were readying to fight something . . . something very powerful. I think if, she can, hear our thoughts that might wake up Sei, try it. ~ Shatar sent out to Midori

Midori answered with a chuckle ~ Alright! Sei had a kick ass attack. Despite the fact, she was almost half as strong as you and me. She made up for it in using her mind. I do not think I beat her in ten fights. I will try. About the other thing . . . I hope your wrong for once. Our powers are growing but, I don't really want to see your theory come to life have. ~ With that they nodded and Shatar looked to Jethie. Shatar smiled and held her nagata at ready should anything bad happen.

Midori then focused her energy and shot her thoughts to Jethie.

~ Hello Jethie, tell me why are you in the Sailor moon realm? ~ 

The girl looked everywhere and then back to Midori and Shatar. Before she could get one word out a ball of light appeared before her. In its center was a beautify crafted scepter. It was silver and had a copper handgrip also, an orb about three inches around in it. The orb held a small yellow orb inside it. As Jethie went to touch it, her clothes changed. 

The clothes she had on were torn and tattered from the fight. The clothes that formed one to her were, very equates. The top was a bodysuit with flowered out selves and a sailor scout like flap that flowed over her shoulders, accompanied by a silver cape that felt to the ground. Her waist was covered by both a skirt, which was silted on the sides to the hip and a waist ornament. The metal band that went across her waist was about three to four inches wide and, held a yellow gem in it, which was as wide as well as around. Her boots were more like shapes (Imagine what Cowboys were, but shinny and tight to the knee were they joined the boots) the boots then were silver and tight on her. There was small symbol of Sei (Sprit) on the portions that joined the shapes of the boots.

Jethie's eye then went bright with a yellow light and she griped it. The scepter glowed in her hands and then was transformed into a staff, much like Shatar's however, and hers was just a staff with no blades instead, held an orb at the top, which was big. A heart like cage and cherubs (Small angles) on either side held the orb. Jethie then smiled with a small sigh of what sounded relief.

"I am back Midori of the Gundam Wing realm. Glade to see you and Shatar are getting along so well." The voice that came was calm and full of joy. "I can tell Shatar has been training or, has gains more power. Your strength has grown substantially." Sei's soft and gentle voice came threw. 

The youth that had stood there scared and beaten was gone. Now in her place was the ruling lady of love and protector to the Guardian of the Sailor moon realm, feared by all soul demons for her powers of mind. She had been know to have heightened senses and was able to track Soul demons from many realms away. 

Shatar then stepped forward, "You, as well as Midori and myself have merged with our ruling ladies. I can tell you Carmella started it. Her idea was to use the powers that were already in the ruling ladies, to track each other. She can feel a power growing in the world she lives as well as here, in realm and it is coming from hear in the realms."

Sei then frowned as she looked away. Midori then grasped her hand in hers. "We can beet what ever it is, We just have to find Yupitu of the DNAngle realm and lady Liel of the Escaflown Guardians. We can win anything with the five of us." 

Sei then smiles weakly at them, she looked away as she felt the call to wake. She waved and the other two smiled back feeling a similar call they left. Shatar and Midori then made a agreement to check in with each other and Sei every so often in the real world, to make shirr they were safe.

__

To be continued . . .

For further notification ~ ~ = telepathic talking to one another 


	5. The Guardians of the worlds between part...

The Guardians of the worlds between

The Guardians of the worlds between

Part five: The Escaflown Guardian

Carmella walked around town, the day was getting to quit for the noisy town Carmella had spent six years getting used to. People were beginning to get wary of her and Carmella could tell people were staring at her. She could not figure it out either. She looked around even felt around with her mind. Her mind told her that nothing was amiss. 

Carmella the designated to contact Midori. There were two Jethie's now so she called them J fire and, J love so as not to confuse them with each other. 

~ J Fire how are things were you are? People are acting strange hear were I am. It is as if they're afraid of me. ~ Carmella sent out. Midori then sent back with her.

~ You too? I am getting the feeling that your little theory is coming true. Their eyes just show a seance of . . . I do not know fear or something. I can not tell really. ~

Carmella then felt around for J love, confirming her felling. All awaken guardians were being watched. J love then told them that she could feel a guardian near her. Carmella and J fire then found a privet place to go and teleported over. The girl was alone and no one seemed to want to be around her at all. Carmella, J fire and J love then went over and sat with her.

"Hi there, what may I ask is your name?" Carmella's cheerful voice asked. The girl looked as if she had been shocked, but answered nicely. 

"Liel, my name is Liel." Her saddened tone said, trying to hide the pain in a forced cheerfulness. However, her hazel eyes told nothing but the truth. The people around the small group would look then get a strange look in their eyes. Soon after they would rush away, as if they had been at gunpoint.

J love, picked up on this quite easy. Looking to Carmella and J Fire with a small smile playing on her face, they then told her they would see her again that night, after giving her a hug each. Marking her also, with their respective ruing lady powers, tracking her would be easier with their marks.

Shatar, Midori and Sei flew threw the realms. Tracking the new Guardian hopeful, the girl had sent off warm vibes. They had then determined that she was the ruling lady of earth, possibly the Protector of Lady Liel of the Escaflown realm. 

The name had just stuck to Sei's mind. She had told them to be ready that night as they traced Liel threw the realms. They were all at half power, Shatar in her Sub-armor and cloak, Midori in her mall 

(Chain linked over coverings, Knights used to wear them under their armor) 

Over her chest and waist, the mall had no sleeves and no neck it looked more like a small dress that came to a point in the center. Sei on the other hand was in her fully transformed gear. The staff in her tight grip ready for a fight at any moment. 

They then landed in and open field, the ground showing signs of a huge battle. The ground was ripped up and, blown up in many areas. Though sounds of yet more battle could be heard in the not to far off distance.

Shatar then ran over, feeling their target over there. They found what normally would have not bothered them. Liel was watching the fight, much like most dreamers do. However, being the protector of a guardian, that was not good. Shatar then felt a pang of fear, to have a guardian fight her or his natural instances to fight meant, they were so far asleep their memories and instinks were suspend like their powers, or they could not feel them.

"Guys waking Lady Liel may show to be a challenge. How are we going to do this?" Shatar said. Sei then thought for a minuet then looked over to Liel.

"If we can heighten each others powers when around on another. Maybe our attacks will wake up the powers within her, to help her survive the attack." 

Midori then scoffed it "Ya and how is that? The powers are probably so asleep, that they would not help much so that idea is out. I am not going to attack a fellow Guardian in less I have to. I mean can she not, just call her. I mean Carmella's wish called Shatar of War, did it not?" Midori then looked to Shatar. Shatar smiled and gloped Midori (Gloped= A hug and fall all in one, can have varied variations of this move.)

"GEANUIS!!!!" Shatar cried out. Shatar then motioned them to fallow after her. They ran up to Liel with smiles. Apparently, she had been waiting for them. It seemed that even in their guardian forms she recognized them. 

"You guys made it that is good. What is it you wanted?" Liel said as if she had known all a long. Shatar, Midori and Sei's jaw dropped open. Sei then rolled her eyes with a big smile.

"You knew what we were before you saw us didn't you?" Sei's voice teased. Liel's face valted; "You guys . . . are the ones that destroyed the soul demons right? I watched you destroy the ones in the Sailor moon realm. I have been waiting for a while now. I do not know how to merge with my guardian. I can use my powers just; my guardian can not seem to remember how. She survived the last attack and has told me of it, Shatar took the worst of it I fear, his attack is not going to be the same."

Shatar smiled, as she stood tall. She drew out her nagata and looked to Midori. "I think we can think of one way, our attacks should force the merger between you two. After you summand her to you. My attack will force her to fuse to your form, in both this world and the one of realty. Then Midori's will complete it; our attacks should be at about half strength for this. Then if al else Sei's will bring the two of you into one mind body and soul . . . well maybe not soul but everything else." Shatar then closed her eyes and the orb between the blades of her nagata. Midori then continued as if they were on the same thought wave.

Midori then smiled charging hers up, "This should be a adrenaline rush if anything to you. Our powers can not harm others like us so your pretty much safe."

Shatar's circle of blood then turned to a light indigo as she readied it. Midori soon followed.

"Go a head summon Lady Liel of the Escaflown realm, will be ready." Midori called out.

Liel smiled as she began, "Lady of the Escaflown universe, I call to you with my power of earth. As your protector that I am, I call you to this, my out stretched hands. COME TO ME LADY LIEL, GUARDIAN OF THE ESCAFLOWN REALM!"

After that, bright silver light formed before her. The hands touching Liel's and forming the body of the guardian, of which was summand. The body had on a strange out fit on it. It was like a body suit with armored shoulders. The armor was deep and rich silver; the rest of the suit was a bright white with light silver gloves and boots, which went to the knee. That was finished by a set of flaps that covered her waist, to a point. They were a waved pattern of white, silver and a deep rich black. 

Shatar was first with her attack. Before hand after the body had finished forming, Liel swung her around so her back touched Liel's chest. They then opened hands, were one's palms were touching the back of the others.

"Loves Heart SHATTER!" Shatar screamed and cut lose with her attack. The power surrounded Liel's body and the body of the guardian. The power forced their forced to merge into one. After the attack was done, the body that stood before them was a mixed one. Parts looked like Lady Liel and others Liel. Then Midori let lose her.

"Dragons immortal soul FIRE!" Midori screamed, as she cut threw the air. The fire was a deep green as it surrounded Liel/Lady Liel's body. The fire consumed the mixed form, smoothed out, and fixed the look.

Lady Liel then smiled, as she looked up after the fire had slowly gone out. Lady Liel's eyes were closed her breathing slow and calm. Then after a few seconds, they opened to reveal a new color in them. Before they had been a soft green now they, were a mix of green with dark silver running threw them. Then the newest thing was her hair turned into a rich red. However they could not move, so Sei used hers.

"Soul's Cry SURROUND!" Sei cried out. The power that left her staff was a bright yellow and had in it small harts and circles that floated around the body they had attacked. The power seemed more gentle then the last two. It held and seemed to pore onto the mixed form of Lady Liel and Liel. Tell the power disappeared. The eyes opened and a smile played on Lady Liel's face. Before her two swords floated, waiting for her to hold them.

"This is what it feels like to be a guardian. I feel so . . . I can not find the words." Lady Liel said with tears playing down her face.

That was all cut short, as their minds then screamed with the presence of a soul demon. The four of them looked around and readied their weapons. Then a form shaped before them. Lady Liel and Shatar winced in pain, as their minds flooded with pain. 

"I see you have woken on if the elemental, good now I can destroy them all." The voice seemed familiar and Sei knew just who it was.

"You the soul demon from last night!" Sei was glaring as if she knew what had happened but could not say at that time. Her memories of Sei were clear enough she already knew. 

"What have you done to Tempus to make his grip on the key to the gates loosen!" Sei demanded her voice almost a deep growl. 

The soul demon then finished his forming. The body was taller then Shatar and held wings on the back. The outfit was a plane white with a Roman key pattern, playing on the edges. The waist then was made of four sections that were held at the top of the waist, then as they went down they separated and flared out. His top was a long sleeve shirt that had a high color to it. There also was an over lay on it. It V'ed out from the waist and was a see threw silk like fabric. The over lay also held on it a chest plate, which held a small symbol on it.

The symbol was a yen yang. On side an aquamarine while the other a space blue. In the middle a round orb was held, it was a bright mix of indigo and aquamarine. That showed Shatar what she needed to know.

Shatar had feared that a guardian could be taken over, if their ruling lady or lord did not know of them. The power necessary to fight one out of a body of a guardian was enormous and required the ruling lord or lady to be awake. To give all there dream energy to the guardian in need of it.

The soul demon then chuckled as it answered the voice a mix of someone's Carmella knew and the soul demons.

"Lets just say I caught him sleeping. That pathetic excuse of a guardian was too easy. I ambushed him and, when I had a hold on him." A smile played on the face of the possessed guardian. "I absorbed the others that were with me. They never saw it coming, now I can live forever. Not even with the soon coming death of his ruling lord can stop me. I will live in both worlds and grow stronger with every other soul demon I absorb." 

Shatar then fell to her knees, "No" her voice whispered, "No you can't have Gordon is too strong to let that happen. I know he is." Her voice sounded weak and, likes that of a child.

The soul demon grinned at that, "You know as well as I do, that human will die in three weeks if I am not defeated. I can tell you his last breath will come sooner then that. I will make shirr of it. Not even his power of the sea can stop what I have in mind." With that the body before them vanished and Shatar held her nagata in a tight grip.

Lady Liel then sprang into action.

"Everyone hold Sei staff now!" She said holding a small portion of the staff as well as Sei. Shatar and Midori quickly followed suit.

Lady Liel then stated the incantation.

"I the ruler of earth command that the forces of the land protect the ruler of the guardian Tempus, hold a shield over his form. Protect him from evil were ever it may swarm. Send his power over the Sea, power charge and protect him from what ever evil may be." 

After that, Sei did her part in the spell.

"I the ruler of love command hold and cradle the ruling lord and protector of Tempus. Great and powerful sea, give him the power to fend of the soul demon and protect him from the Guardian!"

After that Midori started, the orb at the top was glowing brightly, almost blinding in its power.

"I the ruler of fire, this I send a circle of fire. Protect the ruler of the sea and protector of Tempus; prevent his form from any harm. Hold him and protect him from any and all harm!"

Shatar had tears in her eyes as she started. Hers was going to be the hardest. Death was already on its way to him.

"I the ruler of death command, let not one evil thing touch my love Gordon. I command that death may not touch his form or mind, let his final breath not come intel the sea sees it is time!"

With that the orb shimmered and the area was filled with light.

England, Chelmsford Essexs.

Saint Peter's hospital. Room 059

The room was empty save it be the life support equipment that monitored him. The man that lay in the bed was breathing softly in his deep sleep. Th heart monitor was softly beeping to his pules. There was an IV in his arms and more equipment monitoring his other systems. The blond hair was about shoulder long and the roots were darker then the rest of it. His face was and calm and angelic, the white skin was glowing with the soft moonlight. 

The room seemed to flow with life as four lights entered it. Silver light that went to his body, forming a blanket over his whole form. Then a green one, it went strait to the floor, making a circle around the bed and equipment. Then a soft yellow light that seemed to hold and cradle his body. Finally an indigo light came and went both to the circle on the floor and the four posts of his bed. They glowed and made small dots on the posts. After a moment the heart monitor beeped stronger and the other monitors were getting stronger.

Then the sound of people coming in was heard, as the light died down.

Three Dr.'s and two nurse's came in and then checked over him. They held up clipboards and wrote everything down. Take his pulse and ripping off the sheet that had the records of his the functions on it.

"Dr. how is this possible? He has been in a coma for three weeks, getting worse. What made him suddenly get so much better? He is almost in the normal waking progression.

__

To be continued . . . 


	6. The GUadians of the worlds between part ...

The Guardians of the worlds between 

The Guardians of the worlds between

Part six: pains in the heart 

The room had grown quit as the Dr.'s left. The sleeping figure seemed content as he lye there. His face clearly an expression of serenity.

Tempus sneered as his powers could do little to the sleeping figure of Gordon. He had tried everything and, even tried to chock the sleeping form, failing at every attempt. The powers that surrounded his sleeping form were stronger then he had thought.

Tempus had then designated to try a neither approach. Going into the mind of Gordon the sprit lay. The darkness that surrounded the aqua-lighted sprit was dense and lifeless. A cage of chains surrounded Gordon's sprit. The form was a copy of the sleeping form it laid within.

"Well, well, well, you seem to have quit the girlfriend Gordon. She and the other awakened guardians have cast a spell of protection over your form. You just might make it out of here alive. But that is if I allow them to. The staff will be found and, every threat eliminated. I will bridge the two worlds and rule them both as one." Tempus smiled as he continued.

"That is if you give me what I want. All you have to do is surrender you body to me. I will even let that bitch of a girlfriend you have live."

Gordon's sprit looked at him in disgust. "I can not believe that you would do that, Tempus would never do that, he is the protector of the dreamers gateway. The Enchanted dreamer will never tell you who she is, even if you do have my body!" Gordon answered. The aqua-light brightened and the chains squealed in protest from the added strain on the links.

Tempus laughed loudly, the chains were made from pain and aggression. The more his pure hearted spirit tried to brake them, the more their strength grew after he failed to brake them. 

Tempus then smiled as he drew near. His powers could tell that the mer mention of the topic of his girlfriend made his powers three times stronger. 

"Well then, sense your not going to be helpful. I will just have to amuse myself as your sprit loses its power, and you slowly die." Tempus then reached out and touched the chains. The then shrunk in size, squeezing the ball of light that held Gordon's sprit.

Gordon's sprit screamed in pain as the chains pressed closer. 

Tempus then walked away.

"Lets just see how powerful they are, when they can't be in their bodies…. Or shall I see what my brand of torture dose…"

___________________________________________________________

Carmella was staring into space as she talked with J fire and J love. The conversation was however stopped as J love was drowned out. Carmella then felt around, J love was there yet it was as if they were in two different worlds.

~J Fire find some were quit and go to the Guardian world . . . I have a bad feeling about this. ~ Carmella sent.

Sei woke; her body was sore and told of a high fall. The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo mask stood over her with worried eyes. They had moved her, Sei could tell. The place of impact was no were to be seen.

"Hmmm I don't remember coming here . . . what happened?" Sei said standing, she groaned out load as her legs protested the movement.

Sailor Jupiter walked to help her, the tall brunet's arms steadying Sei as she stood. Sei looked into the others eyes, slowly remember how she had arrived in her realm, with out going there herself.

With a gasp Sei remembered, she had felt Tempus's energy flowing around her. Then it had attacked, throwing her in to a wall. She could tell that waking would be hard and would take a while.

"I am sorry Sailor Jupiter. This was quit a suprize for me, I have thought to wait tell tonight to meet you all." Sei began. It had been a while senses she had befriended them in the past.

Sei stood walking to see all of them. She the turned to meet there worried eyes.

"I am The Guardian of this realm. I am called Sei. I watch over all of you." Sei then frowned as Sailor Mars and Venus glared at her. She gripped the staff tightly in hand. Their thoughts were pondering in if she was an enemy. Sei frowned as she could tell they were on edge. 

Out of no were a blast came. Sei's mind screamed of the soul demon's power. 

"Come and get me you soul demon succumb!" Sei said calling her powers to her form. 

There were seven of them and all surrounding her. They charged and she fought hard. The powers that she felt were many and she could tell that she needed the others.

Sei called out with her mind to anyone who would help. But what she got was not what she was expecting. A golden ball hit the soul demons. Then a purple haired elf landed next to her. The elf was dresses in Gi cloths and white boots with gloves. The elf then looked to her with silver eyes and a smile.

"Who are you?" the soul demons hissed.

The elf then answered with a wave of power, "I am Kimmy- Chan, Guardian of the Dragon Ball Z realm! Your butts are mine!" She finished then off with her attacks and as the last one turned to run she screamed out her shirr kill.

"Night Heart Crusher!" with that an array of small balls flew, changing into small birds and attacked the soul demon. Eating away at it tell nothing was left.

Sei turned to see the new Guardian. The elf like body was talker then one would be and her clothes screamed the Dragon Ball Z realm ship. 

Then Kimmy-Chan turned, "Who are you? I felt your call and, came as fast as I could." 

Sei was taken back, felt her call? That was new, "I am Sei of the Sailor moon realm. I was out numbered . . . for some reason I am not as strong as the others are yet." Sei looked to her staff, the crystal orb at the top was returning to its normal crystal clear state.

Kimmy-chan then surprised her with her answer.

"That would be the Enchanted dreamers of the past. They thought us to powerful, so they changed our power levels." 

Kimmy-Chan then walked to Sei. "I am new at this, I was just walking around here a few days ago and, then I was called to a girl holding a staff. She called herself Purple . . . I was then changed and told to be here. Good thing to.'

Sei smiled, "Yea good thing."

Texas, Austin, Central Park.

A young girl sat at a bench with a grin playing across her lips. She then opened her blue eyes, brushing the chin length blond hair out of the way. The tanned color of her skin was changing as she stood.

"I hope that this will help them." She said then walked away. "Mom and dad will probably flip if they find out . . . being the Enchanted dreamer is one hard job" she looked to the sky "I hope that they can get threw this. I can only do so much with this power. I barley know what to do with it."

__

To be continued . . . . .


End file.
